The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, of Guzmania hybrid ‘Cutucu Hybrid,’ unpatented with the unnamed pollen parent Guzmania wittmackii×variegata, unpatented, directed and performed by the inventor in February 1999. The cross was made at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
‘Brimstone’ was discovered by the inventor, Jeffrey Kent, in December of 2002 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. in a group of seedlings resulting from the 1999 crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Brimstone’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Vista, Calif. by tissue culture in 2003. Since that time, approximately 6 generations have been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.